


暖洋窃走的凛冬

by DorianLandor



Series: 暖洋窃走的凛冬 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Theon Greyjoy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor





	暖洋窃走的凛冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周身散发着一股臭味的席恩脸上全是恐惧，史塔克家那个爱笑的养子再也不会笑了，琼恩想着，几乎要挤出一个苦涩的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和电视剧的剧情不太一样，ABO设定下的冰火世界有一些私设会在文里慢慢补充，除了thjon外目前没有加入其他cp向的打算。

狂风从被冻得无比僵硬的枝条中咆哮着刮过，覆在枝干上的薄雪纷纷落了下来，有那么几片落在了琼恩的手掌心，在琼恩眨眼的瞬间便化为微不可见的水滴。他缓慢地握紧了手掌，深吸了一口气，寒冷的空气争先恐后地夺入肺部，冷意让他几乎要颤抖起来。

琼恩讨厌雪。他是北境人，不像山姆那样来自南方的角陵，去黑城堡的路上第一次看到雪，还觉得那是羽毛一样柔软的存在。雪不柔软，雪很危险，它带来了冬天，而当琼恩站在临冬城外的树林里看到了积雪，说明凛冬已经来到。

凛冬将至。父亲说的话总是没错的。

啪嗒，啪嗒。黑暗中有圆球一样的活物在动。琼恩眯起眼睛望向树林深处，漫天的飞雪让他怎么也看不清那东西究竟是什么。就在他刚向前迈出一步时，一支灰鹅羽箭贴着他的侧脸呼啸而过，射中了那团活物。琼恩僵硬地回过头，看到了席恩那张万年不变的、总是挂着嘲笑的脸。

“我敢打赌那是只兔子。瞧，今晚小鬼们可以开荤了。”席恩扬起嘴角，还是那套颐指气使的派头。“快去把那兔子捡回来，雪诺。”

“凭什么是我？”琼恩不满地问道。

“因为你离得最近。”席恩把他的紫杉木长弓架到肩膀上。

琼恩想要骂回去的时候罗柏的声音插了进来。“好了，你别再惹琼恩了。”他的红发在微弱的阳光下仍然显得有些扎眼，琼恩看不到罗柏的脸，他的脸仿佛被雾气笼罩了，又像是带了一层面纱似的。“布兰闹着要吃兔子肉，还记得吗？把兔子带回去他会很高兴的。”

琼恩点了点头，瞪了一眼席恩就转过身向树林深处走去。冷风扫过他的脸颊，像是缝衣针在上面织线一样带着密密麻麻的细微刺痛感。为了罗柏，他心想。他才不会听葛雷乔伊的命令。

那的确是一只兔子。琼恩拔掉兔子身上的箭，提着耳朵把它拎到眼前，发现那兔子瘦弱得只剩下骨头。凛冬已至，不论是动物还是人都不好过。好嘞，这下席恩·葛雷乔伊可没办法吹嘘自己捕到了只多么肥妹的兔子，琼恩也不用在晚餐的时候听他大声高谈阔论了。

在琼恩提着兔子往回走的时候，树林里的风似乎吹得更响烈了。树枝与彼此拍打着发出清脆的声音，时不时有冻掉的枝干被吹落陷入雪地中，河流表面冻结成冰，绿草地在积雪的大肆侵袭之下消失得无影无踪。什么时候变得这么冷的？琼恩试图把握成拳头的手缩进袖子里，对于抵抗寒冷却仍然是徒劳无功。

“罗柏？罗柏！”琼恩大喊，他在飞雪之中甚至看不到那两个人的身影，“葛雷乔伊？”

喧嚣的风声盖过了他的叫喊，那些名字刚从他的嘴里飘出就消散在狂风里。他已经走了有多久？琼恩觉得自己要冻僵了。他看不到前方的路，只能凭借直觉向前迈步，但即使他不知道自己在什么方位，他应该早就走到罗柏他们身边了。他们去了哪里？

就在琼恩觉得自己的手都要冻掉的时候，他看到了一个孤零零的黑色身影就站在不远处。他喜出望外地快步向前跑了几步，失望地发现只有席恩·葛雷乔伊在等他，而后者的脸也像是先前罗柏那样，面部模糊地让人看不到他的表情，只有翘起的嘴角。

“罗柏呢？”琼恩大声质问他。

葛雷乔伊没有回答他，而是伸出一只手，“我的猎物呢？”

琼恩退后了一步，他嗅了嗅空气中的气息却什么也没闻到，然后意识到自己还没分化，不可能闻得到罗柏的味道。但他仍然觉得哪里有点不对劲，又说不清是什么，只好继续大声问：“罗柏在哪？他不是应该和你在一起吗？”

葛雷乔伊的嘴唇动了动，像是被他的问题逗笑了，仍然没有回答他。“把我的猎物给我。”

琼恩眯起眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“你告诉我，罗柏在哪？”

“交出来，我要我的猎物。”席恩向前逼近了一步，一阵寒气向琼恩袭来，琼恩只能强迫自己不要退后。

“不。”琼恩说着，侧身大跨步地走过席恩，“我要自己带回去。”

一只手掌突然抓住了琼恩的胳膊，力气大到琼恩甚至一时无法挣脱。席恩抓着他的手臂把他猛地扭过来，冷冽的寒意从他被钳制住的地方传来，如游蛇一般攀上他温热的躯体。琼恩被迫对上席恩冰蓝色的双眼，感受到对方的手指还在缓慢地收紧。“我说了，把猎物交出来，私生子！”

“你疯了，葛雷乔伊——”

琼恩吼了回去，话还没说完就突然止住了。在狂风肆虐中，他睁大眼睛看到席恩的眼眶里被晶莹的冰蓝色全权覆盖，落满了雪花的深棕色头发蜕变成冰凌，细碎的冰霜从他的鬓角迅速延伸，仿若触角一样笼罩了整张苍白的脸颊。席恩不再笑了，他的双眼里没有任何感情，在琼恩奋力挣扎时他把另一只冰凉的手掐上琼恩的脖颈。他看着琼恩像是在看着一个猎物。

“琼恩·雪诺，你逃不过去。”席恩开了口，沙哑的嘶吼灌入琼恩的耳道，“凛冬将至，他们就要来了。”

“你错了。”琼恩喘着气，怒意和恐惧交织在一起。罗柏已经死了。瑞肯和布兰也死了。当琼恩意识到这点时，他动了动右手，感受到了火热的沉甸甸的力量，“凛冬已经来了。”

话音刚落，他就抬起手里的长剑刺入席恩的胸口。

火光在刹那间从胸口中迸发。已经是异鬼的席恩睁大了眼睛，琼恩脖间的桎梏突然消失了，他大口大口地喘息着看到席恩跪倒在他眼前，双手无助地掐着自己的脖颈，张大了嘴，黑色的羽毛从他的嘴里飘了出来，很快变成一阵黑色的旋风呼啸着冲了出来——无数只乌鸦尖叫着从异鬼的身体里飞出，围绕着琼恩把他困在中央。死亡的气息渗入他的皮肤，灌进他的血液中奔涌至他的大脑。

琼恩猛然睁开了眼。他立刻翻身坐了起来，发现自己一直在抓着‘长爪’。壁炉里的火堆已经灭了，空气中尽是寒冷的味道。琼恩一把抓过皮衣套在身上，重新平躺在床上，平复着自己的呼吸。

没有乌鸦，没有异鬼，没有狂风。他在黑城堡的司令居塔里，他很安全。

琼恩闭上眼，听着寒风在房间外咆哮，许久都无法入睡。

*

琼恩回想起上一次听到珊莎的消息是她和提利昂·兰尼斯特的婚礼，之后便再也没有珊莎·史塔克的任何讯息。琼恩不认为提利昂会主动迎娶珊莎，他和其他的兰尼斯特都不同，要么是他看错了兰尼斯特家的人，要么是连提利昂都成了被利用的棋子，“一个侏儒在他父亲的眼里和私生子无异”，提利昂证实了他所说的话。

当黑城堡的大门打开时，琼恩正忙着和艾迪争论不休。忧郁的艾迪因为他即将要离去显得更加阴郁了，而琼恩没办法因为好兄弟的几句话就这么留下来，为此两个Alpha之间保持着剑拔弩张的紧张气氛。琼恩仿佛还能感受到胸口那些刀伤在隐隐作痛，提醒着他被他视作兄弟的几个守夜人把刀捅向了他们的总司令。他从死亡之地走过一遭，没办法在总司令这个位置上继续冒着生命危险。

接着黑城堡的大门打开了，琼恩听到外面干活的人全都停下手上的东西，出人意料地集体安静了下来。而当他冲出房间时，第一眼就从来者四人之中看到了刚从白马身上下来的珊莎。珊莎·史塔克，他同父异母的妹妹，多年未见，正风尘仆仆地站在雪地上背对着他。而当珊莎转过身时，琼恩与她的视线对接到一起，他看到了珊莎脸上微妙的欣喜的表情。他走下楼梯，快步走向自己的妹妹，在珊莎扑向他时张开手臂接住了她。

他们两个都没有说话。珊莎哽咽着几乎要哭了出来，琼恩抱着她温热的身躯，嗅到了在冷冽和枯草的味道之下，散发着的淡淡的玫瑰花香。他跟着班杨叔叔离开临冬城时，珊莎还没有分化，但他认得这个味道，小妹艾丽娅告诉他珊莎偷偷用过凯特琳夫人的香氛，是玫瑰香，于是在那天他带着一丝好奇，有意经过珊莎身边，嗅到了妹妹身上淡淡的香气，与珊莎现在的味道几乎无异。

他沉浸在与家人团聚的喜悦中，没有注意到和珊莎同行的三个人也都跳下马，朝着他们走去。

珊莎离开他的怀抱时，琼恩才把目光转向其他人。他的视线扫过身形高大的金发骑士和一个侍从模样的人，最后落在站在最远处低着头的一个消瘦身影上。最初的几秒内琼恩很疑惑，他觉得自己认识这个人，但又实在想不起来，空气中嗅到的没有具体的气息，只有一丝若有若无的臭味。仿佛是感知到琼恩的注意力集中在自己身上，那个无名者小心翼翼地稍微抬起头，和琼恩的视线撞到一起时立刻重新低头，浑身都在颤抖。琼恩愣在原地，确认自己没有看错。他至死都不会忘了那人的眼睛，不管他变成什么样。

在琼恩意识到自己朝着那个人大步迈去之前，珊莎立刻拉住了他的手臂。琼恩回头看向珊莎时，他的妹妹摇着头，艰难地解释道：“不，我知道你现在在想什么，但……是席恩救了我，他带着我从临冬城里逃了出来。布兰和瑞肯都没有死。别杀他，琼恩。”

琼恩的嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线，“我知道他们没死。”

他把胳膊从珊莎的手里抽了出来，大跨步走了过去。当他来到席恩·葛雷乔伊的面前时，瘦得只剩下皮包骨头的男人缓缓抬起头，琼恩惊讶地发现自己几乎不认识除了他眼睛以外的部分。但他把这份惊讶很好地留在心里，他闻到了海怪家的人身上令人作呕的味道，而他不在乎。他一把抓住席恩的衣领——如果那堆破布还算得上是衣服的话——并把他拉到眼前，逼迫对方抬眼对准自己的眼睛，不知道自己内心的感情哪一部分占得更多。他本应该感到愤怒，应该感到滔天的怒火和仇恨，为他背叛了史塔克，为他占领了临冬城，杀了罗德利克爵士，罗柏错信于他，现在北境人人都知道他是个变色龙。很久以前琼恩就以为他死了，席恩·葛雷乔伊却站到了他的面前，活脱脱一副囚犯模样，还把珊莎带给了他。

琼恩打心底里希望席恩还有着原先那副欠揍的派头，嘴角带着讽刺的笑，这样他就不会失去杀意，不会失去恨不得在他脸上留下几道疤的恨意。为了罗柏，琼恩想着，绝望地发现这没多大作用。他和席恩，还有珊莎，恐怕是在场仅存的三个曾经逗留在临冬城的人。布兰和瑞肯下落不明，琼恩不能保证两个弟弟还是否存活于世，还有艾丽娅，他从未听说过有关艾丽娅的任何消息。如果连他们也死在了野外，那么史塔克家只剩下他和珊莎，还有被当成养子的席恩。在对上席恩泛着灰蓝的绿色眼睛时，苦涩的悲哀犹如湿咸的海水涌上琼恩的喉咙，浇灭了他胸腔里本应该燃起的怒火。周身散发着一股臭味的席恩脸上全是恐惧，史塔克家那个爱笑的养子再也不会笑了，琼恩想着，几乎要挤出一个苦涩的微笑。

“你为珊莎做的事，”最终，琼恩咬着每个字的音节强调道，“是我不杀你的唯一理由。”

他放开了席恩，转身走向珊莎和其他守夜人弟兄们。

*

“布蕾妮？”琼恩皱了皱眉。

“塔斯的布蕾妮。”珊莎纠正他，她喝了一口热汤，“她为我的母亲效忠过，当她第一次找到我时我没有跟她走。我那时候太傻，还以为自己能信任小指头。”

“那不是你的错。”琼恩轻声说，“我们当初就不应该离开临冬城。”

“我们也不该让父亲离开。南下君临的史塔克家人不会有好下场。”珊莎苦笑着看向他，沐浴过后的洁净面庞在火光的映衬下显得无比红润，让琼恩想起来珊莎从小到现在都很美，即使经历过这么多的苦难，“你现在是守夜人的总司令，对吗？”

“不再是了。”琼恩垂下视线，“我不能继续待在这里。”

“你要去哪里？”

“是我们要去哪里。”琼恩抬眼看着妹妹，“我得照顾好你，不然父亲的鬼魂都不会放过我。”

“我相信你会。你会用剑，还是个年轻强壮的Alpha。说实话，小时候你比罗柏要瘦很多，我一直以为你会是个Beta。”珊莎的笑容很温暖，她说的话让琼恩停顿了一会儿。

“你是第一次知道我分化成Alpha的？”

“在临冬城的时候我很少在意你的事，母亲说过，男人们挥剑，女子应织衣。承认吧，我对你的态度糟糕极了，”珊莎的嘴角露出些许不好意思，“另外，你觉得总司令会让一个Beta甚至是Omega来胜任吗？”

“不一定，山姆告诉我第462任总司令就是一个Beta——”

珊莎打断了他的话，“噢，别开玩笑了，想想你现在的体格和气味，谁都知道你是一个Alpha。”

“好吧，黑城堡里没有用来掩盖气味的精油或者香氛，你能闻得到所有人的味道。”琼恩承认道，“看来等我出去之后非要买一个不可了。父亲说过，让敌人知道自己的身份无异于自杀，用其他气味伪装很有必要。”

“还有你穿的衣服比别人都要少，气味散发的更快，”珊莎补充道，“想掩饰Alpha身份，别忘了你的披风。”

他们看向对方，一起笑了起来。

“那么你呢？”琼恩问。

珊莎收回目光落在手心里的木碗，“Beta。”然后她沉吟了好久才接着说，“拉姆斯为此抱怨过，他认为一个Omega更容易受孕，恐怕当小指头把我卖给他的时候，他和波顿大人都失望透顶吧。”

“抱歉。”琼恩握紧了手里的杯子。

“没关系，我已经逃出来了。”珊莎轻轻摇了摇头，接着像是想起来什么，突然凝重地盯着琼恩，“我知道我们要去哪了。”

“去哪里？”琼恩有些疑惑。

“我们回家。”珊莎宣布道。

琼恩看着她一时不知怎么回答，最终半开玩笑着回答：“让波顿家的人滚蛋，把整座城让给我们吗？” 

“我们要把临冬城夺下来。”珊莎没有笑，火光在她的眼瞳中闪烁。“临冬城是我们的家，是史塔克家族的所有物。我们必须要回去。”

“我们没有军队。”琼恩提醒她。

“你救了那么多野人，他们一定会帮你。”

“不。”琼恩皱起眉头，“我帮他们不是为了让他们帮我打仗。”

“他们会的，等到拉姆斯找我找到守夜人的黑城堡，他一定会要求守夜人把我交出来，不然他就会进攻这里。拉姆斯不在乎守夜人和七大国的条约，这种事他做得出来。”珊莎的声音变得冷酷起来，“等到他发现野人越过了长城，你觉得他会对他们做什么？”

琼恩不得不认为她说到了重点，“即使是这样，野人的人数也远远不够，更别提他们没有进行过军队的训练，我们怎么才能夺下临冬城？”

“我知道还有一些北境家族效忠于史塔克。”珊莎说，“让我和你一起去找他们的领主，他们会帮我们的。当然，还有席恩。”

琼恩几乎要被珊莎说服了，直到最后那个名字的出现让他浑身一僵。“这关席恩什么事？”

“席恩可以帮我们，他熟悉波顿家改造过的临冬城的地形，虽然我也在里面住过一段时间，但拉姆斯极少让我一个人单独活动，我一直在被人监视着。后来他甚至不让我出卧室。”珊莎低声说，语气里带着一种琼恩不能理解的坚定，“席恩会帮我们，他也恨拉姆斯，在他对他……做了那些事后。”

“拉姆斯做了什么？”琼恩想到了席恩·葛雷乔伊惊魂未定的脸，想到他颓唐的模样，脸上的划痕，还有身上碎布一样破烂的衣服像是有几个月没换了。“还有，他是怎么活在波顿家眼皮子底下的？”

“我不知道，我只是在拉姆斯的狗舍看到了他。”珊莎回忆着，缓慢地说道，仿佛不知道从何说起，“之后是婚礼的当晚，他说如果他不按拉姆斯说的话去做，拉姆斯会惩罚他。逃出来以后我问过他，他告诉我拉姆斯砍掉了他的几根手指，在刑架上折磨了他很久，最后把他赶进了狗舍里。直到他决定帮我逃出去的那天，他都不再是席恩·葛雷乔伊，拉姆斯给了他一个名字……他叫他臭佬。”

“臭佬？”琼恩重复道。

“我恨他，恨他让铁民夺了临冬城。”珊莎喃喃道，“但这……这是不对的，就算是罗柏也不会这样折磨一个人，罗柏会亲自砍了变色龙的头，不是让他生不如死地苟活着。我相信席恩恨着拉姆斯，他会帮我们，他会为他以前的罪过赎罪。”

“……是的。”琼恩点了点头，“他会帮我们。”

他和珊莎一起看向壁炉里燃烧的火堆，沉默着，直到守夜人的事务管扣响了房门。

*

“其他的人你都安排好了？”

“是的，他们现在都住在一起，总司令大人。”

“我不是总司令了。”琼恩纠正事务官，对方皱了皱眉似乎想说什么但没开口，琼恩没理他，“席恩·葛雷乔伊在哪个房间？”

事务官显然愣了一下，然后他恍然大悟道：“噢，您说的是变色龙？他在储物室里。”

“什么？”琼恩皱起眉毛，“他在储物室做什么？”

“谁知道呢，他大概想在那里睡觉吧，您不用担心，总司令大人，储物室里都是一些生肉和佐料，他不会偷吃的，您要是觉得他会弄臭食物，我马上就把他赶出去。”

我不是总司令——好吧。琼恩不打算去纠正了，“你刚才明明告诉我你把所有人都安排好了的。”

事务官睁大了眼睛，“变色龙不算其中之一，不是吗？他背叛了史塔克家族，能让他在黑城堡睡觉您已经很宽容了。”

“我家族的事，我自己来处理。”琼恩眯起眼睛，没控制好自己的脾气，语气听上去十分不快，“席恩·葛雷乔伊救了珊莎·史塔克，睡在储物室会让他冻死的。多收拾出一个房间，准备一套守夜人的衣服，记得再放一个洗澡的木盆。”

话说出口后，琼恩才后知后觉地发现自己又在下命令了，但他没管，直接扔下这些话就从事务官身边走过去，直奔马圈旁边的储物室。这根本不怪事务官，他想着，北境人都知道变色龙和临冬城的事，他们都看不起他，所以他到底在发什么脾气？也许是自从被自己的兄弟背叛后，他再也没法对那些险些听从背叛者的黑衣兄弟产生信任了吧。

琼恩提着灯推开储物间的木门，发现里面的确比外面温暖许多，但绝对不适合一个人过夜。他关上门，听到黑暗里响起一声细微的窸窣声，差点以为是储物间进了老鼠，直到他向里面走了几步，举起灯照亮储物间深处，他看到了角落里有一个蜷缩的颤抖的身影。他咳嗽了一声，那个身影差点跳起来，显然是被他吓到了。

“葛雷乔伊？”

“总司令大人。”席恩的声音断断续续地传了出来，琼恩看到他用一只手遮住了自己的脸，“求你了，别把我赶出去，我不会偷吃东西的，别让我冻死在外面……我，我救了珊莎，不要杀我……求你……我——”

“葛雷乔伊。”琼恩打断了他的话，“站起来。”

他看到席恩突然停止颤抖，过了一会儿扶着墙壁站了起来，不再遮着自己的脸，却依旧垂着头不敢看琼恩。

“你躲在那个角落里做什么？”琼恩朝他的方向走了一步，席恩惊恐地看着像是要摔倒在地上。

“……我冷。”席恩低声说，“这边暖和一点。”

“当然，储藏室不是过夜的地方。”琼恩说。他只是实话实说而已，然而显然席恩以为他有什么弦外之音。

“求你了，我不会给你们添麻烦……我，我不睡在这里会冻死……”席恩突然抬头紧张地解释起来，他干裂的嘴唇哆嗦着开合着，“对不起，是我背叛了史塔克，如果你真的要杀我就直接砍我的头，求你，我不想冻死在外面……”

“七层地狱啊，葛雷乔伊，你就不能听我说完吗？”琼恩说，“我的确没打算让你睡这里，但我也没想让你冻死。事务官去帮你准备了房间，你去塔斯的布蕾妮的隔壁睡。”

席恩看着琼恩，仿佛看到了异鬼一样。琼恩知道自己刚才说的那番话对于席恩意味着什么，他现在是阶下囚一样的存在，而自己则是总司令，这样的位置差异，换成几年前琼恩可能还会有点得意，但现在，旧神在上，他一点都不享受席恩看自己的眼神，仿佛盯着个什么杀人不眨眼的屠夫似的。

“还有，洗个澡，守夜人的衣服还多得是，”琼恩接着说，“你穿成这样没人想让你进去吃饭。”

“守夜人的衣服？”席恩声音沙哑地重复了一遍，仿佛没听懂他在说什么。

“黑城堡没有别的衣服了，”琼恩简短地解释道，“还有如果你打算加入守夜人，越早适应越好。”

“守夜人？不！”出人意料的是席恩果断地拒绝了，他不停地摇头，着了魔似的说着：“不，我不去当守夜人，我不能……不行，绝对不行……”

“怎么了？这只是个建议。”琼恩见他的反应有些奇怪，继而有些生气，他把灯放在桌子上瞪着席恩，“你背叛了我们，葛雷乔伊，你赎罪的唯二方法是帮我和珊莎夺下临冬城，然后披上黑衣加入守夜人。在黑城堡没人在意你的过去，你能重头再来，除此之外难道你还有更好的办法弥补罪过吗？”

在琼恩的斥责下席恩退缩了，但他很快抬头看向琼恩，那神情称得上勇敢，“我不想被原谅。”

“什么？”琼恩一怔。

“加入守夜人意味着被原谅全部的过错，我……我不想这样，我做尽了为世人所不耻之事，我不能就这么逃过惩罚。”席恩紧张地吞咽了一下，琼恩觉得他至少半天没喝水，不知道他是怎么做出这个动作的，“而且守夜人都是Alpha和Beta，不能有Omega加入，不是吗？”

“是，”琼恩不知道他为什么提到这茬，“这和你加不加入守夜人有什么关系？”

“我……我更不能……不能加入。”席恩的声音比老鼠在地窖里窜来窜去的摩擦声大不了多少。

“你说什么？”琼恩震惊地说道，他打量着席恩，难以置信地问道：“你不能加入？你……不可能，葛雷乔伊，别开玩笑了，如果你不想披上黑衣没人强迫你，没必要用这个不合实际的理由。”

“我没有，我是……我是认真的。”席恩艰难地告诉他，“我闻得到别人的味道，别人也闻到我的，我不能待在这里。”

琼恩费了好半天的时间才不让自己看起来像见了鬼似的。如果他没理解错的话，席恩·葛雷乔伊是Omega？他几乎要大笑出声，这就和自己被人捅死过又复活了一样令人不可信服。他怎么可能是Omega？琼恩还记得很久以前在临冬城的时候，席恩是出了名的喜欢逛妓院，他分化得比罗柏还早，还没分化时就和避冬镇上的好多姑娘都有一段暧昧关系，走上路上的姑娘十个中起码有一个和他上过床。琼恩知道不管是Alpha男性还是Omega男性，只要他们愿意，都能迎娶一位姑娘，毕竟胯下的东西不是个摆设。但是，席恩·葛雷乔伊到底怎么做到让自己看上去更像个处处留情的Alpha，而非一个较为软弱的Omega？

“我压根没闻出来。”琼恩承认道。

“我闻出你了，”席恩吸了吸鼻子，“不会有人闻出我，直到我……洗掉身上的味道，我不能在守夜人里待着。”

“守夜人没有遮盖气味的东西，他们不需要防范自己的兄弟。”琼恩说，突然恍然大悟，“旧神在上，我知道你当初为什么喜欢用香氛了。”怪不得席恩·葛雷乔伊喜欢往身上涂各种带着香味的东西，他是为了遮住自己原本的味道，而那时候的琼恩还傻乎乎地觉得他是个娘娘腔。还有他挥剑的本事一直不如琼恩和罗柏，琼恩还以为葛雷乔伊家族的人都不太会用冷兵器。看来也许的确和他们是海盗有关系，但更多的是因为席恩是一个Omega。

“都是过去了。”席恩偏过头小声道，“被拉姆斯大……囚禁后，没人知道我是，他不允许我洗澡，也不知道我是……后来他要我扮作席恩·葛雷乔伊去劝降，那是我很久以来第一次洗澡，他发现了，虽然我的气味很微弱，但他还是发现了，然后他……”他突然止住了话茬，一脸惊恐仿佛不知道自己刚才在说什么。

“他怎么了？”琼恩有些好奇。

“没、没什么，他很……他很好奇，然后就没有了。”席恩结结巴巴地快速地解释，显然不想再进行这个话题，“我会想其他办法弥补你和珊莎的。”

“很好。”琼恩将信将疑地回答，他觉得席恩的状况还不是很好，刚才估计是在胡言乱语，“那你还在等什么？别在这儿待着了，房间就在储物室的右边不远处。”

他不等席恩回答就提上灯向门口走去，打开门刚想迈出去，席恩蓦地叫住了他。

“琼恩，谢谢你。”

琼恩侧头看了他一眼，什么也没说，大跨步着走了出去。

 

TBC.


End file.
